No todo está perdido
by Mickeylove14
Summary: ¡Final alternativo de "Nadie valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"! ¡LEAN Y COMENTEN!


Para empezar, quiero dar finales alternativos a la historia de "Nadie valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde…" Gracias y espero que les guste.

* * *

Sigo sin saber cuál es la razón por la cual llegue a este mundo.

No soy tan inteligente, no soy tan hermosa como mis padres dicen que soy, soy una antisocial, soy tan fría con las personas, incluso me he llegado a preguntar porque Ferb se enamoró de mí, si no soy nadie.

No valgo nada, ni si quiera sirvo para el amor.

-¿Isabella?

Levanto mí vista de mi pupitre y lo único que veo es la cara preocupada de mi mejor amiga: Ginger.

-¿Qué? (contesto con la misma frialdad de siempre).

-En verdad me preocupas, no deberías seguir así.

-No es tan importante (me empieza aburrir esta conversación).

-¡Claro que lo es! Después de lo que paso ese día con… Phineas… te has portado distante con los demás (dice lo último un "poco" molesta).

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo será el momento para hablar?

-Cuando el desaparezca de mi corazón (respondo apoyando mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano, cerrando los ojos).

-Ah, entonces eso significa… nunca (dice rendida).

* * *

Me encuentro caminando sola hacia mi casa después de un día más de escuela fingiendo siempre ser amable con los maestros y compañeros, hasta que oigo mi nombre pronunciar, volteo aburrida a la dirección donde proviene el grito, puedo visualizar a un chico de cabello verde que corre hacia mí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte preciosa?

-Claro Ferb, porque no.

En el transcurso del camino fue muy silencioso, pero no incómodo. Ferb era uno de mis únicos mejores amigos hombres, aunque ahora era mi ex novio, nos hicimos inseparables, lo cual sorprendió a muchas personas.

Según ellas, después de terminar una relación con alguien, se tienen que tener un odio mutuo entre ellos, pero eso no fue el caso entre Ferb y yo, sé que el aún sigue enamorado de mí; pero no volvería con él ni en un millón de años, sería… como lastimarlo, porque en verdad lo único que siento por él es: un cariño de hermanos.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Eh? (ni si quiera me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa).

-Otra vez pensativa ¿Eh? (dice en tono divertido).

-Cállate Fletcher (aparto la mirada, sonrojada).

-¡Hey! No me llames por mi apellido García (protesta haciendo pucheros con su cara).

-Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas.

-¡Así! ¡Mira quién lo dice!

No paramos de reír, es una de las únicas personas que me ha hecho reír durante estos meses.

-Jaja bueno, y dime ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

De pronto mi sonrisa desaparece, y en su lugar aparece una mirada demasiada fría, Ferb lo imita de inmediato.

-Sigues igual ¿Cierto? (pregunta apartando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, siempre se pone de malhumor al ver a las personas decaídas).

-(Hago lo mismo que el) No sé por qué les importa tanto a ti y a Ginger.

-Porque te queremos, y nos importas Isabella.

Suspiro pesadamente, unos días antes de que entráramos a la escuela, me había animado por fin a decirle a Ferb que es lo que pasaba por mi mente, más bien, le había pedido que le preguntara a Ginger que es lo que pasaba conmigo ya que yo no tenía las agallas ni palabras para decirle: Lo que había entre él y yo, y… Phineas. He de admitirlo, me sorprendió que se lo haya tomado bien, como dije antes, el sigue enamorado de mí y eso lose porque él me lo dijo y creí que podría lastimarlo, pero no fue así.

-Tienes que superarlo.

-¡Tú sabes que es imposible! (mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, pero evito que la lagrimas caigan).

-Una vez una chica me dijo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la depresión total por los problemas que tenía en mi mente, "Sé que no va ser fácil, tal vez si difícil pero no imposible" y mírame, estoy aquí tratando de seguir adelante aun viviendo en lo que según es la sociedad, en verdad, no todo está perdido Isabella.

No muestro expresión alguna, aunque por dentro estoy totalmente sorprendida, es la primera vez que Ferb habla más que en el chat.

Él está esperando mi objeción pero no llego a decir nada, suspira mientras cierra los ojos.

-Deberías pensar al menos lo que te digo (dice dándose la vuelta para irse pero antes me regala una sonrisa cálida) Nos vemos mañana en la escuela preciosa.

-(Yo hago lo mismo, pero mi sonrisa es falsa) Adiós Ferb.

Lo veo alejarse, y lo pierdo de vista entre las casas, suspiro y entro azotando de golpe la puerta, poco a poco mi espalda se va deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, estoy tranquila hasta que soy interrumpida por los ladridos de mi pequeño chihuahua que me recibe con lengüetazos.

-Pinky ¿Cómo has estado mi querido amigo?

Me responde con más lengüetazos.

-Supongo que bien (le doy una sonrisa con la diferencia a la que le había dado a Ferb, esta era real) ¿Qué se supone que haga? Le estoy causando muchos daños a las personas que quiero con mi comportamiento (Ginger, Ferb, mi madre, Pinky) No puedo seguir así, debo hacer algo.

El silencio se adueña de mi casa, pienso y no se me ocurre nada, hasta que…

-¿Y si…? No, la última vez que lo hice me causo muchos problemas… pero podría funcionar esta vez.

Me levanto del suelo, decidida con lo que voy a hacer mañana.

* * *

Los cantos de los pájaros no paran, es una melodía hermosa, lo más hermoso que puedes escuchar en una mañana tan fría, hasta que…

¡RING, RIN, RING!

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! ¡Ya cállate maldito despertador! (intento ocultarme del sonido con las sabanas).

-¡Isa, es mejor que le hagas caso al despertador o si no se te hará tarde otra vez! (mi madre me avisa desde abajo).

-Genial, otro día mas a la escuela… pero al menos presiento que hoy será un buen día ¿No Pinky? (recién despertando, agita su colita y yo le devuelvo una sonrisa) Vamos, será un día agitado.

* * *

-¡Por dios! ¡Después de tantos meses…! ¡Por fin empieza hacer calor!

-Jeje tal vez eres demasiado sensible al clima Adyson (responde Gretchen cerrando los ojos mientras ríe) ¿Y cómo has estado Izzy? (volteando a verme).

Es la preguntada más absurda que he escuchado en toda mi vida… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo debería de estar? (aparto mi vista del libro que estoy leyendo "Los juegos del hambre: en llamas", la miro con una frialdad que podría asustar a cualquiera).

-S-solo era una pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros y regreso mi vista al libro, pero soy interrumpida por otra vez que casi se me rompe el alma al solo escucharla.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? (el chico pregunta, dirigiéndose a Adyson y Gretchen con una gran sonrisa).

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú "sonrisa de comercial? (pregunta Adyson burlona).

-¡Hey!

-Jajaja, no te lo tomes tan enserio Phineas (ríen las dos).

-Ok, ok.

No puedo quitarme esa fan de querer escuchar su conversación, después de todo me pone muy celosa pero no tanto para matarlas.

Me quito la idea de estar celosa para que esto no influya en lo que hare en la tarde cuando estemos en taller.

* * *

-¿Estas segura? (pregunta Ginger preocupada por mi).

-Completamente.

-Pero… ¿Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás?... ¿Cierto?

-Lose, pero es mejor para mí y ustedes.

-Tal vez no siempre "lo mejor" es lo correcto Izzy.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para hablar, entra la profesora de español saludando, deja sus cosas en el escritorio y empieza a dar clases.

En verdad no le presto mucha atención, pienso en lo que pasar en el taller, en lo que voy hacer. Desde hace un año un niño de mi taller, Django es su nombre, no me ha dejado de quitar los ojos de encima cada vez que me ve, por los rumores que oigo, creo que le gusto y pienso decirle hoy que yo siento lo mismo… ¿Y porque no? Es atractivo y si me atrae un poco y tal vez… pueda sacar a Phineas de una vez por todas de mi corazón.

Suspiro entre mis adentros mientras apoyo mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano, cerrando mis ojos hasta que me recorre un pequeño escalofrió en mi espalda. Giro mis ojos hacia la derecha (viendo un poco hacia atrás) y lo que me encuentro me ha quedado sorprendida: Phineas no dejaba de mirarme mientras esta en la misma posición que yo.

No lo voy a decir por presumir pero soy buena leyendo los ojos de las personas, en especial los de Ferb y Ginger, pero los de Phineas, los he puesto en mi lista de archivos como _imposibles. _

Es como el día en que Raquel rechazo a Phineas, intente leer sus ojos pero… nada… nada de tristeza en ellos. Sigo intentando pero no puedo hasta que me doy cuenta de algo… el intenta leerme a mí, pero… ¿Por qué?

Aparto mi mirada indiferente y finjo prestarle atención a la clase.

* * *

-Creo que debería de hacerlo de una vez por todas, antes de que me arrepienta (susurro para que mis compañeros de taller no me oigan pero antes de dirigirme hacia Django, hecho un vistazo hacia mi libro y suspiro) Tal vez debería leer para calmarme un poco.

Agarro mi libro, lo abro y de pronto un papelito de color rosado que estaba dentro de él, se cae.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Lo levanto con desconfianza, lo desdoblo y lo que dice adentro me deja en total desconcierto…

_Quiero hablar contigo en la salida. Atte.: Anónimo…_

Pero… ¿Quién querrá hablar conmigo? Tal vez sea Ferb, no, no creo… entonces… ¿Quién? Observo a Django que no deja de bromear con sus amigos y suspiro pesadamente…

-Se lo diré en una mejor ocasión.

* * *

Espero… espero… espero y…

Nadie, no llega nadie.

Tal vez no debería de estar esperando a esa persona en la salida del taller, es mejor que me valla, me empiezo aburrir. Que mejor me alcance esa persona… si es que puede andar a mi paso.

Atravieso el parque de Danville para llegar a mi casa, saco mis audífonos, pongo un poco de música y me distraigo un rato fingiendo que todo un piano mientras camino.

-Qué raro, hace bastante frio, se supone que ya había acabado la temporada, al menos hoy tocaba ir de pans si no me estaría muriendo de frio.

Voy tan concentrada hasta que…

-¡Isabella!

De seguro es Ferb, lo sabía… pero hay algo diferente en su voz… es igualita a la de… no… es imposible… es…

Volteo lentamente a la dirección donde proviene el grito, abro los ojos como plato y solo logro susurrar el nombre de aquella persona…

-Phineas.

-¡Lo logre! Creí que nunca te alcanzaría, eres muy rápida jejeje (dice jadeando de tanto correr y luego me da un empujoncito amistoso) ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo! ¿No pudiste esperar aunque sea un poco?

No respondo, estoy demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo.

-Jeje ¿Estas bien?

-S-si am… ¿De que querías hablar? (pregunto sonrojada).

-¡Oh, cierto! Y-yo, no sé cómo empezar.

-Por el principio (digo irónicamente).

-Ja-ja, graciosa (dice sarcásticamente pero sonriendo).

-¡¿Vas a decirme de una vez de que quieres?!

-Ok, ok… pero no te pongas roja.

Mi sonrojo aumenta pero le doy a cambio una mirada fría e indiferente.

-Dilo ya por favor, que me quiero ir a casa.

-Ok… es sobre lo que paso ese día antes de salir de vacaciones (hace un porte más serio).

De pronto, mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer pero trato de que las lágrimas no caigan.

-¿Qué tiene de importante? (pregunto fríamente).

-Solo quería decirte algo que olvide agregar en mi mensaje, yo…

-(Lo interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar) ¡Lo dejaste muy en claro Flynn! ¡Que no quieres nada de mí! ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dejas en paz de una vez por todas?! ¡¿Qué no te basto jugar con mis sentimientos durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado en secundaria?!

-Pero Isabella…

-¡Pero, nada! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡Déjame sola!

Esta vez no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan, estoy tan destrozada que no pienso antes de hablar. Me doy la vuelta bruscamente para salir corriendo pero antes de que pudiera avanzar tan solo cuatro metros, Phineas grita algo que me deja paralizada y sonrojada…

-¡TE AMO ISABELLA!

Volteo lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creérmelo, pregunto tontamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! ¡YO TE AMO ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO! ¡SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO! Pero no había dado cuenta hasta que…

Se escucha un tremendo golpe, le había dado un puñetazo a Phineas, lo cual lo deja confundido en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿Por qué lo hice? Buena pregunta (estaba furiosa y ahora derramaba más lagrimas que antes) ¡¿Tú crees que te voy a creer semejante cosa después de que me dijiste que no me amabas?!

-Bueno, y-yo (se levanta del suelo temeroso pero luego suelta un gran suspiro, ya estaba más tranquilo) Tal vez a mí no, pero… a Ferb sí.

-¿Qué? (ahora estoy más confundida).

-¿Quieres que te cuente? (dice dándome una sonrisa cálida mientras cierra los ojos).

No muy convencida, muevo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok, aquí vamos…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Era un día hermoso en Danville, el calor se empezaba hacer más presente cada vez que acercaba Febrero pero aun así el viento sopla agitando el cabello rojizo de un chico de 14 años que al parecer está esperando a alguien._

_-¿Por qué tardara tanto? Ni si quiera se porque quería hablar conmigo._

_-Eres demasiado impaciente Flynn._

_-¡F-ferb! No me di cuenta cuando habías llegado._

_Los chicos están parados cerca de la fuente mirándose mutuamente hasta que el pelirrojo interrumpe el silencio que había vuelto incómodo para él._

_-Entonces… ¿De que querías hablar?_

_-¿Mm? Oh cierto, es sobre Isabella._

_-(Frunce el ceño) ¿Qué? Acaso ya fue acusarme contigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que yo no sienta lo mismo que ella (dice indiferente)._

_-¡BAAAKA!_

* * *

Baka: Palabra en Japonés que significa… IDIOTA.

* * *

_Phineas se asusta tanto que da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza, dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero._

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!_

_-¡En verdad no te das cuentas, que estás perdiendo a la chica perfectamente imperfecta! _

_-¿La chica perfectamente imperfecta?_

_Ferb se tranquiliza un poco y da un suspiro._

_-Phineas… Te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿Ok?_

_-O-ok._

_-Muy bien… ¿Por qué te gusto Raquel?_

_-¡Fácil!... Ella es hermosa, con su cabello rizado, oscuro como la noche, sus ojos son claros y hermosos, su delgada cintura y…_

_-¡Baaka!_

_-¡¿Ahora que hice?! ¡¿Y qué rayos es Baka?!_

_-Eso no interesa; el primer error que cometes al enamorarte de una persona: es enamorarte de su físico._

_-¿Y en que más me podría fijar?_

_-En su interior._

_-Hablas… ¿De sus órganos?_

_El peli verde se acerca al otro chico ya levantado y le da un fuerte sape en la frente que lo hace caer nuevamente._

* * *

-Wow, sí que eres Baka.

-¡¿Qué rayos es Baka?!

-(Intento contenerme la risa) Prosigue.

* * *

_-¡Oye! ¡Te estás pasando de listo conmigo!... ¡Auch!_

_-Que sensible eres; a lo que me refería era a la forma de ser, lo sentimientos y…_

_-¡Oh! Debiste especificarlo. Bueno Raquel es tan graciosa, muy social y tierna con los demás, además…_

_-Hablo de la verdadera personalidad._

_-Am… ¿Qué te refieres?_

_-(Suspira pesadamente) Te hare otra pregunta… ¿Cómo es Isabella?_

_Vuelve a fruncir el ceño y responde indiferente._

_-Ella es demasiado callada, fría, una antisocial en pocas palabras, cuando quiere ser graciosa tiende a ofender a la personas, es muy tosca (ruda), nada tierna y…_

_-Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta._

_-¡Pero si…!_

_-Tienes que ver más allá Phineas, ve sus ojos, ve lo que en realidad refleja, su verdadera personalidad._

_-¡Oh! Entonces si la conoces tan bien, dímelo tú… ¿Cómo es ella?_

_Ferb suspira enamorado lo cual confunde a Phineas._

_-Ella… tardaría más de un día en explicártelo._

_-Eh… ¿Ferb? (pregunta preocupado ya que el otro chico no deja de sonreír cerrando los ojos, como vil "Baka", hasta que por fin logra que reaccione, sacudiéndolo un poco)._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?_

_-Ibas a explicarme como es Isabella._

_-¡Ah, sí! Perd-dona (se disculpa, sonrojándose un poco)._

_-Bueno… dime._

_-¿Quieres saber porque Isabella se comporta tan cerrada con los demás?_

_-Mm claro._

_-Bueno, el motivo por el cual ella se comporta así es que muchas personas del pasado abusaron mucho de su noble corazón: Ella era tan tierna, la cosa más tierna del universo, humilde, graciosa, su risa era demasiado contagiosa, cuando cantaba, era la voz de un ángel._

_Phineas en verdad estaba tan sorprendido con lo que decía pero solo se limitaba a escuchar._

_-Pero al llegar a la secundaria, todo eso se derrumbó. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Había despertado de su mundo color rosa y había conocido la realidad. Se dio cuenta que los amigos que tenía, no eran en realidad sus amigos, que el amor no siempre era como en las telenovelas: El chico que te gusta siempre se fija en la más hermosa y popular chica (mira a Phineas con odio y este en su lugar baja la cabeza)._

_-Yo…_

_-Déjame seguir, ella pensó que si se volvía reservada y fría, ya no la lastimarían jamás, después se volvió fría, ruda, grosera con los demás, era verdaderamente agresiva al intentar bromear con alguien, incluso, al cantar, su voz se volvió lúgubre y fría, sin vida en pocas palabras._

_-Eso… es horrible._

_-Sí, lo es._

_-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?_

_-Ella me lo dijo._

_-¿Y tú le crees?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque vi más allá de su comportamiento._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Vi sus ojos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No has oído oír esa frase de "Los ojos son la ventana del alma"._

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Pues fue así como conocí la verdadera personalidad de Isabella, luego cuando empezamos a dar más confianza en nuestra relación (sonríe nostálgicamente) Volvió._

_-¿V-volvió?_

_-Volvió hacer la misma que era antes, lo cual hizo que despertara algo en mí que no había sentido con otras chicas._

_-¿Qué fue?_

_-Amor._

_Phineas abre los ojos como platos, se sienta en la fuente y baja la cabeza sin poder creérselo. Durante los años que había estado conviviendo con Ferb, el chico más antisocial y frio con sus relaciones amorosas: Se había enamorado perdidamente de Isabella._

_-¿Y dime ahora que piensas de Isabella?_

_Ferb espera su respuesta pero sabe perfectamente que nunca va a llegar, así que suspira y comienza hablar._

_-Bien, me lo dirás luego, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir._

_Phineas se levanta aun sin responder._

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela (antes de que pudiera irse, Phineas lo detiene inesperadamente)._

_-Quisiera… saber m-más Ferb._

_El peli verde le sonríe, lo cual hace que el otro chico se sonroje._

_-Si vas intentar algo, hazlo pronto, hay muchos peces en el agua._

_-¿Qué intentas decir?_

_-Isabella es hermosa e inteligente y de seguro tendrá muchos admiradores._

_El color rojo de la cara de Phineas aumentar pero esta vez de furia._

_-Se hace tarde, me tengo que ir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo cabeza de nacho (se burla, alejándose)._

_-¡Oye!_

_A lo lejos solo se puede escuchar una fuerte carcajada de parte del peli verde._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-Y eso fue todo.

-¿Y que se supone que querías demostrarme al contarme esto? (pregunto sonrojada y frunciendo el ceño de la vergüenza por lo que Ferb le había contado a Phineas sobre ella).

-Es que después de eso, solo me limite a observarte y tratar de ver lo que había en tu interior…

-Sabes que para eso necesitas hacerme una cirugía Phin (digo burlándome).

-¡Oye! ¡No me refiero a tus órganos! ¡Si no a tu personalidad! (dice haciendo pucheros con su cara).

-Jajaja ya sabía, que niña eres.

-¡No soy…! Ok, ok, me estoy saliendo del tema. Me di cuenta lo que en verdad eras y como eras, además… eres muy bonita (dice Phineas sonrojándose).

-(Me sonrojo de igual manera) G-gracias, que amable eres.

Todo se envuelve en un silencio algo incómodo para mí hasta que decido romperlo.

-¿Y?

-Y… ¿Qué?

Golpeo mi frente con la palma de la mano, lo que deja a Phineas confundido.

-¿No vas a decirme algo más?

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí! Casi se me olvida (Phineas se inca y agarra mi mano delicadamente lo cual hace que me sonroje y ponga mi otra mano libre sobre mi pecho).

-Isabella… quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho pasar, que quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida… bueno si tú estás de acuerdo con eso (corrige de inmediato y rio levemente, cerrando mis ojos) Te amo más de lo que imaginas, así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Siento que estoy a punto de derramar lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

-(Sonrió ampliamente) Primero párate del suelo que me estás haciendo pasar el ridículo (lo levanto con mis manos).

-¡Hey!

-Jejeje… No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para este momento Phineas.

-Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?

-Jajaja claro que es un sí, ahora hay que cerrar el trato (lo miro pícaramente).

-¡Claro! (extiendo su brazo para estrechar mi mano inocentemente).

Nuevamente golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¡BAAKA!

-¿Eh? (los dos décimos al mismo tiempo mirando hacia un arbusto que está siendo regañado por otro).

-¡Callate! ¡O si no sabrán que estamos aquí!

-No sabía que los arbustos tenían vida ¿Tu si Isabella? (pregunta aun con la mano extendida).

-No, pero tienen razón, eres un Baka.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es un…?!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, ruedo los ojos, lo agarró del cuello de la playera y lo beso, cerrando mis ojos.

Siento que Phineas agarra delicadamente mi cintura y empieza abrazarla, yo en cambio pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, parándome de puntitas porque es demasiado alto para mí.

Pasan unos segundos y nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Wow… ¿Quieres hacer otro trato? (me pregunta mirándome pícaramente y yo le respondo con la misma mirada).

-¿Y que estas esperando Flynn?

De inmediato, nos volvemos a besar, olvidándonos del mundo.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin son novios! ¿No te da alegría Ferb? (pregunta alegremente Ginger desde su escondite: un arbusto).

Ferb no le responde, el no deja de apartar su mirada de su amada que por fin es feliz con el chico que siempre ella soñó, sonríe y susurra…

_Te dije que no todo estaba perdido Isabella._

_FIN._

* * *

¡Termine! ¡No puedo creerlo! Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que sigan con el ultimo final alternativo… ¡Comenten! Sugerencias también son bienvenidas :D


End file.
